Pengganti Cahaya Cinta Yang Hilang
by Hikasya
Summary: Cahaya semangatnya telah hilang karena gugur dalam pertempuran antar galaksi. Naruto sangat kehilangan sosok kekasihnya, Shion, dan semua rekan yang tergabung dalam kelompok yang dipimpinnya. Karena Arturia, dia bisa melupakan itu, lalu jatuh cinta pada Arturia yang merupakan teman dekatnya selama di Galaxi Guardian Armada (GGA). Fic request for Wassdying.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Arturia**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: luar angkasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Wassdying**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGGANTI CAHAYA CINTA YANG HILANG**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

Kosong.

Kehampaan yang tiada berujung, dirasakannya sejak lama. Kekosongan hati, pikiran, jiwa dan tubuhnya. Tidak pernah lagi terisi dengan cahaya yang terang. Sinar sang mentari harapan telah hilang dari kehidupannya, untuk selamanya.

Karangan bunga dilepaskan, dan melayang-layang bebas di ruang hampa. Cahaya dan debu menemani perjalanannya yang sunyi. Warna-warni aurora menghiasi jagad raya, memberikan kesan duka yang mendalam.

Dia, sang malaikat penjaga sudah tiada sekarang, Shion, sang pilot yang tergabung dalam Pasukan Penjaga Galaksi yang terbentuk dalam organisasi Bimasakti, "Galaxi Guardian Armada" (GGA), yang gugur dalam medan perang di luar angkasa.

Bukan hanya dia yang gugur dalam peperangan antar galaksi, tapi banyak orang yang gugur. Mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan meskipun ada satu orang yang berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Sang pria yang menangisi kematian mereka, kini merasa terpukul atas insiden besar ini. Dia merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk memimpin.

"TIDAAAAAK!!!"

Dia berteriak keras. Meringkih sejadi-jadinya. Menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah berbatu. Berlutut dan menopangkan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Betapa malangnya. Betapa mirisnya. Betapa terpuruknya.

Tidak bisa ditanggungnya sendiri selama enam bulan ini. Beban-beban kesedihan terus menghimpit dua bahunya.

Kegelapan yang sejati, dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berjumlah tak terbatas, ikut menyaksikan keterpurukan pria berambut pirang itu. Cahaya para bintang meredup seiring mereka bersedih tatkala sang manusia semakin bertambah sedih.

Jabatan sang kapten begitu berat dipikul oleh pria itu. Jabatan yang ingin dia lepaskan sekarang juga. Dia merasa ingin sekali berhenti menjadi seorang "Penjaga."

Menjadi Penjaga Galaksi GGA sudah diwujudkannya dengan usaha yang keras. Itulah impiannya sejak dulu. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, telah mampu menjadi seorang Penjaga Galaksi, demi menjaga Galaksi Bimasakti ini dari invasi makhluk lain dari Galaksi lain.

Ya, inilah zaman canggih di era perkembangan teknologi yang semakin maju. Manusia-manusia bumi sudah mampu menjelajahi alam semesta sampai keluar galaksi. Berbekal dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang sangat tinggi, memungkinkan mereka membangun sebuah kapal induk yang sangat besar dan mampu melayang-layang di antariksa, tepatnya berada di ujung Tatasurya.

Apalagi akibat perkembangan teknologi yang semakin maju, membuat perubahan besar-besaran pada kehidupan bumi. Tak mengherankan jika hutan hijau alami punah karenanya. Mengakibatkan ekosistem makhluk hidup menjadi terganggu dan terjadilah penyimpangan lingkungan. Tiada lagi para hewan kecuali para makhluk laut. Semuanya sudah lenyap tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Karena itu juga, perubahan cuaca menjadi ekstrim. Terjadi badai besar yang menghancurkan sebagian bumi. Sinar matahari yang semakin panas saja, sehingga memungkinkan para penduduk harus menggunakan pelindung diri agar tidak terkena sinar ultraviolet yang sangat berbahaya itu. Lalu ada sebagian besar penduduk bumi memilih mengungsi ke luar bumi dan memilih tinggal di Bulan dan Mars.

Begitulah gambaran keadaan zaman, di mana Naruto berada saat ini.

Kini penderitaannya yang begitu berat, menyiksa batinnya sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi untuk berdiri. Apalagi harus melupakan kejadian buruk di masa lalunya itu, tidak bisa dilakukannya, mengingat Shion adalah kekasihnya.

Di hari yang begitu kelam, usai memenangkan pertempuran, di mana makhluk luar angkasa, bernama bangsa "Luciandro", penghuni galaksi Andromeda, berhasil dimusnahkan, Naruto memutuskan memisahkan diri dari perkumpulan para Penjaga lainnya, yang sedang meluapkan kegembiraan di basement markas GGA. Para Penjaga sangat bersukacita atas kemenangan besar ini.

Naruto tidak merasakan kegembiraan yang dirasakan rekan-rekannya itu. Justru dia merasa sedih. Dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin kusam saja.

Dia berjalan gontai lewat lorong pintas yang ada di basement markas GGA itu, memutuskan untuk menyendiri sejenak dari keramaian.

Di beranda kapal induk GGA ini, yang dibangun dengan dinding kaca tebal yang transparan, memungkinkan seseorang bisa melihat pemandangan luar angkasa secara langsung. Cahaya bintang-bintang yang begitu indah, tampak berkelap-kelip di langit sana. Tidaklah mudah untuk mencapainya.

Di dekat dinding kaca tebal transparan itu, Naruto berdiri sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah atas. Pandangan saffir birunya begitu kosong. Wajahnya datar dan kelam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia tetap mengenakan pakaian armor besi yang berwarna jingga kehitaman. Pakaian perang dikhususkan untuk Penjaga Galaksi. Tangan kanannya mengepit helmet. Helmet yang menyerupai kepala musang.

Di pergelangan tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah alat berbentuk jam tangan. Sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dan pengendali robot tempur. Nama alat itu adalah "Control Watch."

Dia terus bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Tetap mengenang orang-orang yang gugur dalam pertempuran itu.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu, seolah menembus dada kirinya kini. Cinta yang begitu besar untuknya sudah sirna. Tiada lagi orang terkasih yang memberikan cahaya semangat untuknya.

"Shion...," katanya lirih."Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini? Padahal aku berencana ingin melamarmu saat kita memenangkan peperangan ini."

Dia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan tetesan air bening tumpah ruah dari sudut kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang datang menghampirinya dari pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis. Sepatu besi yang dikenakannya, berbunyi nyaring saat menghantam lantai bening seperti kaca itu.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini, Naruto."

Suaranya yang lembut, menggema nyaring dalam ruangan yang berbentuk oval. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya pemandangan luar angkasa yang dapat dinikmati lewat atap dan dinding transparan itu.

Karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang itu, Naruto menoleh dan melihat ke arah belakangnya.

Dalam jarak kira-kira lima langkah, sosok seorang gadis berdiri. Gadis berambut pirang diikat satu. Kedua matanya berwarna biru. Kulitnya putih. Pakaian armor besi yang dikenakannya berwarna biru-putih, tampak pas di tubuhnya yang langsing. Tangan kanannya mengepit helmet berbentuk kepala elang.

Namanya Arturia Pendragon. Seorang Penjaga Galaksi yang dikenal dengan nama lain, Saber, karena memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang luar biasa. Umurnya 20 tahun, sama dengan Naruto.

Dia juga seorang wakil kapten yang merupakan rekan satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Dia memiliki robot tempur yang berbentuk elang.

Dia adalah teman dekat Naruto, sejak sama-sama masuk ke GGA. Dia juga yang selalu menghibur Naruto di kala Naruto sedih dan menjadi penyemangat yang baik untuk Naruto.

Naruto tidak menduga bahwa Arturia akan datang ke sini untuk menemuinya. Padahal dia berharap tidak ada orang yang menemukannya di sini.

"Arturia..."

"Kenapa kamu malah ke sini? Semua orang mencarimu tuh."

"Maaf."

Naruto berusaha tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Arturia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kamu menangis lagi?" tanya Arturia.

"Eh?" Naruto agak tersentak dan buru-buru tertawa cengengesan."Ah, tidak. Mataku kena debu makanya seperti menangis begitu. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya."

"Tapi... Aku rasa kamu bohong."

"Eh? Bo-Bohong?"

"Iya, kamu bohong. Pasti kamu masih memikirkan tentang Shion dan yang lainnya itu, kan?"

Terdiam. Hanya bisa diam. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu kelam lagi. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Kepalanya pun sedikit menunduk.

Hening sejenak. Wajah datar Arturia berubah menjadi lembut. Lantas dia berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Naruto.

GREP!

Begitu dekat, secara langsung Arturia memeluk Naruto. Membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya yang hangat agar Naruto bisa lebih tenang. Tentu hal ini memang mengejutkan, Naruto mengakui itu.

Tidak biasanya Arturia mau memeluknya seperti ini. Biasanya Arturia akan marah jika Naruto tidak sengaja memeluknya.

Tapi, sekarang ini, mengapa Arturia mau menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk memeluk Naruto agar Naruto tidak sedih lagi? Sungguh, hal ini patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Dalam pelukan itu, Naruto terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang membulat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Arturia..."

"Jangan sedih lagi. Lupakanlah semua yang telah terjadi. Hadapi kehidupanmu di masa depan nanti. Semua orang yang telah meninggal di luar angkasa ini, sudah menjadi bintang-bintang di langit sana. Aku sudah mengatakan semua ini berkali-kali padamu, bukan?"

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan dari mulut gadis itu, mampu dipahami baik oleh Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil menyandarkan dirinya lebih dekat pada tubuh Arturia.

"Kamu benar, Arturia. Semua orang yang meninggal di luar angkasa ini telah menjadi bintang-bintang di langit. Karena itu, kita melemparkan karangan bunga ke angkasa supaya mereka bisa tenang di alam sana. Aku telah mencoba untuk menerima semua ini dengan hati yang ikhlas, tapi entah kenapa aku masih saja bersedih seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Tapi, tidak baik jika kamu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Apa kamu mau Shion tidak tenang di alamnya, hah?"

"Aku ingin Shion tenang."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Jadilah seperti Naruto yang dulu!"

Suara Arturia begitu keras dan seakan-akan menembus gendang telinga Naruto saat itu juga. Bersamaan, Arturia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin kamu terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Tidak ada air mata lagi. Kamu tidak boleh lemah dan jangan bilang lagi jika kamu ingin berhenti dari tugas sebagai Penjaga Galaksi. Aku akan marah besar padamu dan tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu mengulanginya sekali lagi. Kamu paham, Kapten Naruto!?"

Ketegasannya yang begitu besar, ditunjuk Arturia pada Naruto. Naruto pun terpaku dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang kusut. Lalu Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku paham."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Arturia sedikit tersenyum dan bergegas membalikkan badannya. Namun, mendadak Naruto menahan langkah Arturia dengan cara menangkap tangan kiri Arturia.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Ng... Ada apa lagi?"

Arturia penasaran dan menengok ke belakang. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang datar.

Tanpa diduga...

CUP!

Bibir Naruto mendarat di pipi kiri Arturia. Arturia kaget setengah mati.

"Eh!?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah Arturia. Hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Wajah Arturia memerah dan memanas.

"A-Apa ini!? Ke-Kenapa kamu malah menciumku!?"

Naruto malah menyengir lebar. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri.

"Aku putuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti Shion. Arturia, apakah kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Hah!?"

"Kok hah!?"

"Ini apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya ya seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mencium pipi Arturia. Kali ini, pipi yang kanan. Sehingga membuat wajah Arturia memerah lagi.

"Aku cinta kamu, Arturia. Karena kamulah yang bisa menjadi cahaya semangatku. Selama aku bersedih dan terpuruk seperti ini, kamulah yang menghiburku. Kamu juga teman dekatku selama aku bekerja di GGA ini. Kamu selalu ada buatku...," lanjut Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku terus memikirkan semua ini. Aku harus bangkit dari rasa kehilangan ini. Karena itu, aku putuskan kamulah yang menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Arturia terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Dia terkesima dengan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kamu mau menerimaku?"

Penuh harapan yang besar, menjelma di hati Naruto. Semoga Arturia menerimanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Arturia tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman balasan di pipi kanan Naruto.

"Aku menerimamu."

Dia membisikkan kalimat itu di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Arturia..."

Saking senangnya, Naruto memeluk Arturia dengan kuat. Sehingga membuat Arturia merasa kehabisan napas.

"NARUTO... LEPASKAN AKU!!! APA KAMU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH!?"

DUAAAK!!

Pada akhirnya, kaki kanan Naruto diinjak oleh Arturia. Secara refleks, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Arturia dan memegang kaki kanannya yang diinjak itu. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Aduh... Aduduh... Sakitnya... Arturia, apa yang kamu lakukan, hah!?"

"Salahmu sendiri, kan? Rasakan akibatnya."

"Tapi, sejak kapan kamu menjadi tsundere begini!?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Arturia!! Kamu harus minta maaf padaku!!"

"Tidak mau."

"ARTURIAAAAAAAA!!!"

Suara teriakan kemarahan Naruto menggema nyaring di ruangan itu. Arturia yang cuek bebek, melenggang pergi begitu saja dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Arturia, tunggu!"

"Cepat! Dasar, lamban!"

"Apa!?"

Mereka pun saling ribut di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, menuju ke ruang kendali di mana para rekan mereka menunggu. Suara mereka berdua menggema keras di sepanjang lorong itu.

Kekosongan hati Naruto telah terisi dengan kehadiran Arturia. Memberikan cahaya semangat untuknya dalam melindungi galaksi Bimasakti.

Juga peperangan antar galaksi sudah usai berkat hasil kerja keras Naruto dan teman-temannya. Menyelamatkan galaksi Bimasakti dari ancaman makhluk asing. Semuanya berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Wassdying sudah update!**

 **Bagaimana? Apa sudah sesuai harapanmu?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini.**

 **Rabu, 10 Mei 2017**


End file.
